


偷心贼

by kkkkk525



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkk525/pseuds/kkkkk525





	偷心贼

　　李东赫一周以来已经第三次到警察局做客。

 

　　李马克瞧着他心烦只好转过身去眼不见为净，偏偏李东赫一身顽劣脾性，非得冲着他吹了个响亮的口哨。

 

　　“李警官，今儿怎么带配枪了。”

 

　　警察这职业说威风也威风，要说憋屈那也是真憋屈。一年到头没什么百分百的节假日，只要有人报案，哪怕是床上正高潮都得收拾收拾出警。国内对于枪支管的严，地区上的小片警顶多就是带根警棍，绕是李马克这种刑警大队的头，也没时时刻刻枪不离身。

 

　　李东赫人机灵眼睛也尖，就是比隔壁人称东北虎的黄法医还要皮上一层。最近也不知道是怎么的，总是借着探望黄仁俊的由头，实际上一个劲往刑警大队钻。靠着一张伶牙俐齿的嘴在整个大队都混得不错，就唯独总是爱调戏那纯情的李队长。

 

　　李马克从小就是别人家孩子的代表，年年模范生，就是在感情方面有些迟钝，天生脸皮薄又经不起挑逗，愣生生当了二十多年的母胎单身狗。

 

　　他怕李东赫怕的像是洪水猛兽来袭，却又搞不明白自己心里那莫名其妙的悸动又是怎么一回事。上一周李东赫没来他就去法医科缠着黄仁俊，引得罗渽民连连赶了他好几回。这周李东赫又照常出现，他反而更加对视不了那人的眼。

 

　　李东赫哪受得了一直被人晾在一边，嬉皮笑脸的硬是凑到李马克面前，山不来就我，那我就自己去就山。

 

　　精致的脸被一下子放大在眼前，李马克吓得一个后仰就连着椅子咕噜噜的后退，同时又结结巴巴解释道，“我……待会还有任务。”

 

　　“李警官你说是人的心硬一点还是石头硬一点？”李东赫托着腮帮子歪头盯着李马克，抛出一个莫名其妙的问题。

 

　　“石……石头吧。”李马克哪想的出来这问题的含义，他现在睁眼闭眼，都是李东赫那张随着说话一张一合的唇。

 

　　捏着不大的拳头只余食指和中指，李东赫交替着两指模拟人走路的姿势，一点一点移到了李马克的心口，“可是李警官这颗心，我可捂了好久就没能捂化呢。”

 

　　李马克一直都认为李东赫有着一副天赐的好嗓子，与他稍一认识就能对这辨识度极高的嗓音记忆深刻。此时那人点着自己的心口软软的控诉，字字句句都像极了嘤嘤撒娇的小奶猫，李马克感觉自己的心脏都快被那人的手所掌控，一点一点加快着跳动的频率。

 

　　那么好听的声音，想来在床上叫的也很好听。

 

　　李东赫玩味地看着李马克骤然深沉的眼眸，同为男人他怎么可能不知道自己的动作无疑是在勾引，他向来引以为傲地嗓音就是他最有利的催情剂。

 

　　“这天儿还没黑呢，李警官怎么就支起了帐篷呢？”

 

　　“李东赫你别把自己玩进去了。”李马克一把抓住心口为非作乱的那只手，细腻的触感却又扰的他更加心猿意马，只好抵着李东赫的额头自以为恶狠狠，实则奶凶奶凶的说道。

 

　　啵！

 

　　清脆的声音出自两唇之间，李东赫哪是容易被凶到的人，一个出其不备就借着有利的距离亲了上去。

 

　　“李警官你的帐篷越来越大了哦，我在这附近有套房子，不如去我家做做客？”

 

　　-

 

　　李马克觉得李东赫的声音可能就是巫术，怎么能这么轻而已去就让自己跟着顺从，一个鬼迷心窍就被人拐到了住所，是个正常男人都知道接下来会发生什么，可他又莫名其妙不想离开。

 

　　浴室里一直传来淅淅沥沥的水声，估摸着时间李东赫也应该洗的差不多了。李马克一进门就被房子的主人推进了浴室，洗完后还非得让人又穿上那身警服，不过就是骨子里爱玩的特性在作怪。

 

　　浴室的门开了。

 

　　李东赫倒是整齐地穿着一身浴袍，敛去了平日里的痞气，低着眉眼多了些乖顺。应该是浴室里的热气蒸的他有些脸红，倒又因着肤色看不太明显。

 

　　晃神间李东赫就已经盘坐在地上，整个人都蜷在李马克岔开的两腿之间，偏那脸上又带着不同以往的甜甜的笑，刺激的李马克只想立刻将人甩在床上。

 

　　“警官先生，要我舔你哪杆枪？”

 

　　李马克在心里暗暗骂了句妖精，忙抓住那人搭在腰上配枪的手，李东赫的手本就不如他的大，如今倒是刚好包住。

 

　　如今都到这步了，也没什么羞不羞。他俩两情相悦早就是警局人人皆知的事情，就是一个不正经一个瞎正经，总是差了那么点火候，每一个人挑明。

 

　　李东赫感受着手被包住的温热触感，眼看着那人领着自己的手就往下身放，就连动了情欲的声音在他听来都是性感至极。

 

　　“我想要你，好好照顾我这杆枪。”

 

　　“好啊。”

 

　　李马克一个公主抱将人抱到房间又摔在床上，扯开了那碍人的浴袍。蜜色的躯体一览无遗的展示在眼前，突出的喉结上下滚动，李马克低着头就吻上了李东赫粉嫩欲滴的唇。

 

　　细腻的吻密密麻麻落满全身，殷红的乳首被人用舌尖肆意玩弄，直挺挺的立着，倒有些像是正当熟的樱桃。

 

　　“嗯～”平日里张牙舞爪的小野猫此时收起了利爪，乖顺的在人身下扮演起小奶猫的角色。

 

　　沾着冰凉液体的手指顺着股缝滑到穴口，拨开那挡着关键位置的穴肉在出口处揉弄着。因着润滑剂的缘故，第一根手指进的十分顺利，李东赫身体里流出的水更是让甬道并不干涩，湿润不已。

 

　　“你下面好湿啊。”再纯情的男人上了床都是下半身思考的动物，连骚话都像是打通了任督二脉无师自通起来。

 

　　手指一根又一根进入，在穴里将润滑剂涂抹分散，本就没经历过性事的地方被人撑开，虽然已经做了润滑也放轻了力度，李东赫哼哼唧唧在眼中氲出了水汽。

 

　　“不是你要做吗，怎么这会又哭了。”李马克一手做着扩张，一手套弄的那人的性器，实在没有多余的手再去给他擦眼泪，可偏生一直以来都轻佻的人哭的太让他心疼，只好低着头一颗一颗吻去那些挂在脸上的泪珠子。

 

　　李马克因为李东赫的要求只解开了裤链，警服上冰冷的扣子抵在身上，算不上多细腻的布料一下又一下磨着李东赫细嫩的肌肤。李东赫早就被情欲盖过了理智，被扣子硌的生疼就哭着去扯李马克身上的警服。

 

　　李马克任由着他伸手在自己身上上下摸索，偏生不去帮他脱了自己的衣服，自顾自的扶着性器挺腰冲进了他的后穴，又拱着脑袋凑到他耳边低喃，“你不是就喜欢看我穿着这身警服吗。”

 

　　“啊，疼。”未被开垦过的地方被人横冲直撞的闯进，李东赫还没止住的生理盐水更变本加厉的一个劲往外溢，“好疼，好涨……嗯～你动一动……”

 

　　“你叫我一声，我听着开心了我就动。”平日里喜欢挑逗人的李东赫在床上成了哭唧唧的小奶猫，一直以来正直纯情的李警官却又撕开羊皮化身为狼。

 

　　“马克哥哥～求你了，我后面好痒，你动一动。”李东赫沾了情欲的嗓音果真如李马克设想的一样好听。

 

　　“你就吃死我了。”

 

　　李马克愤愤的说了一句就开始大操大干。扶着李东赫细软的腰肢就开始抽送，挺立的性器每每都能狠狠擦过穴里的敏感点，一下又一下加快着速度，变着法的进的更深，激的李东赫勾着他的脖子连连颤抖。

 

　　“嗯啊～我不行了～”前后都被人玩弄着，李东赫早就爽的哭哑了嗓子承受不住。话音刚落，身前的性器就射出一股股浊液，沾了李马克一手。

 

　　两人在不停的操弄中都攀上了高潮，李马克狠力更快速的抽弄几下，因为做好了安全措施倒索性停在里面射了出去。

 

　　高潮褪去，两人都躺在床上不停喘息，李马克一个翻身就又吻住了李东赫，一直吻到耳边一下又一下的恶意吐着气。

 

　　“真该带着手铐把你牢牢拷住。”

 

　　“我又没犯什么罪，马克哥哥你可不能公报私仇。”

 

　　“谁说没有了，你明明犯了偷心罪啊。”


End file.
